Kaizaren ki Britannia
Kaizaren ki Britannia is the 12th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the titular character and protagonist of both Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire and Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2. He views the way Britannia operates as cruel and unfair, yet he at times moves along with the regime. Kaizaren seems to have trouble dealing with his multiple personality archetypes, and at times conflicts with his own moral beliefs. Appearance Kaizaren’s most notable feature is his stark white hair that sticks out and about. He previously had a ponytail, but cut it off. His eyes are truly hazel, but have an intense cobalt highlight that seems like the primary color. His build is comparable to that of Suzaku Kururugi, as he is portrayed as being very physical and trains very often. He is the same height as Lelouch. His primary outfit consists of a modified royal jacket that is primarily white, but the right sleeve is navy blue, black cargo pants, and grey combat boots, and a blue cape with tribal patterns that is reminiscent of the capes of the Knights of the Round. He discards the cape while piloting his Knightmare, and will wear his school uniform while out in public most of the time. Later, he dons a black duster with two blue stripes on the arms, and a pale blue grey scarf he wears at all times. Personality Kaizaren is a highly intelligent individual, and, despite his aristocratic upbringing, is very modest and civic minded. He conducts himself in a manner similar to Lelouch: Sociable, kind, and rather easy going, though this is merely one of his many attitudes. Kaizaren is most commonly seen as being cynical and cold towards others. This is truly a façade that he assumes whilst around others that he does not trust or is unfamiliar with. While like this, he is extremely calculating and keeps his cool no matter the situation, and he speaks in a monotone that shows no emotion. While in combat, he tends to adopt a more wild personality, seeming on edge and unpredictable. He becomes shrewd and some of his racist tendencies slip through, and he shows a blatant lack of mercy towards his enemies, often times messing with their morals and beliefs before he kills them. During the battle at Mt. Fuji, he shows that he is well versed in the culture and history of other nations, specifically the military aspects. He showed that he was knowledgeable on the Japanese system of honor, and used this to his advantage while fighting Kallen and Tohdoh. Even still, while in this state, he shows that he still responds to civilians being in the combat zone and despises civilian casualties. Even despite this harsh coldness and indifference that he shows, Kaizaren is very caring to his close friends and family. He cares deeply for his twin sister Natalia and his half-sister Nunnally, and is good friends with Suzaku and Lelouch, though he often regards the latter as an enemy. He brings the wellbeing of his subordinates into great account, doing whatever he can to keep them alive. His best friend and second in command, Roy Kazami, is one of his closest and most trusted allies, and he expressed a great amount of grief when he died. He has shown a rather hidden romantic interest in his primary combat partner Rei, and the two grow rather close as time goes on, and it is confirmed that they are in a relationship at the start of R2. A short way into R2, Kaizaren, with some encouragement from Schneizel, comes to terms with the way his personality works and then adopts a new attitude based off all three of is previous persona's. He acts casual, but he interlaces this with being as calculating as ever, and also somewhat of a snarker. He manages to keep his cool while also displaying his emotions, and he is no longer afraid to use his secondary geass. His morals are extremely challenged, but he also knows that he needs to act on the way he feels more so than what is practical. Kaizaren also displays a new found sense of when and where he should join in on a battle, as he clearly states during the battle in the Chinese Federation, as he withdrew when the battle became solely between the High Eunuchs and the Black Knights. His new persona can be compared to Lelouch at this point. Near the end, after a long vision from his geass, Kaizaren starts acting rather jaded and extremely calm, letting nothing surprise him. The knowledge of later events has caused him to act in such a way, though any amounts of anger left rarely show through, and he mostly seems calm and collected. Abilities Geass Kaizaren's geass, given to him by C.C., gives him "The Power of Absolute Precognition." This power allows him to see into the future at varied distances, but the drawbacks are that he cannot control when the visions occur, and that afterwards, he will be both physically and mentally taxed, though he quickly recovers. The visions tend to occur whenever he may need to know of the events beforehand, though whether or not things go as planned is left up to him. The prime example of his plans failing despite having one of these visions, is during the founding of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. He had planned to work as a guard at the ceremony, but Euphemia's decision to let herself speak with Lelouch alone sealed the events permanently, and as a result, both Euphemia and Kaizaren's second in command, an Eleven, died. Here are the specifics of his geass: *Cannot control the geass *Is physically and mentally taxed after each vision *The length of each vision varies, ranging from quick images to viewing an entire battle, albeit, in a sped up manner. This also seems to influence how taxed he is afterwards. *The events seen in a vision will only be reached by outward events, and as such, are influenced by the outside forces that actually occur. It is revealed in R2 that Kaizaren developed a second geass power, an audible version of "Absolute Obedience." Here are the specifics: *Commands can only be issued as long as Kaizaren's natural voice can be heard. Natural projection can still work. *Will not work if his voice is heard through speakers or recording devices. *The commands can either be directed towards an individual or a group, meaning the command must be very specific. Kaizaren himself can be affected by an order. *Deaf people are obviously immune. Because the ability is audible, he has an obvious advantage over Lelouch, as he does not need to make eye contactwith anyone for his ability to work, as shown when he made Nina stand down when she attacked Lelouch during his chess game with Schneizel. This gives him the only "Multi-geass" ever seen, and because he possesses these two different powers, neither one can overtake the other and cause a "runaway geass." It is then revealed that his first power was given to him by his mother via her own geass, and that his "true" geass is his power of Absolute obedience. He gains sigils in both eyes like Lelouch, but he is fully capable of controlling the power. Intellect Kaizaren is regarded as a military prodigy and is very intellectual. He can grasp a subject with ease, and he bases all his strategies off of prior knowledge of his opponent. He can discover the weaknesses of a person with a mere glance, and he can read others like books. He is also extremely manipulative at times, playing with others loyalties and weaknesses to be put to his advantage, and by using their very values and beliefs against them. His IQ rating is somewhere in the 200's, and he can even use the very terrain to his advantage. He is also shown to be highly skilled at hacking and mechanics. Physical Kaizaren is well above most in his physical condition, being on par with Suzaku Kururugi. He is a skilled combatant and is also a highly capable Knightmare pilot. His skills with a Knightmare are second to none, and he has defeated Kallen every time they clashed. He has displayed skills that rival the Knights of the Round, being capable of defeating Bismarck Waldstein with relative ease. Domestically, Kaizaren is rather lacking. He was banned from helping out the rest of the student council in the kitchen. This is most likely due to his upbringing, as he did not do most things on his own, though he is capable of taking care of himself, he is not the most capable in those terms. As a pilot and soldier, he is never outmatched. He overwhelms most, if not all, people he fights, and has only nearly been matched by few, but his inherent skills always take over, along with his manipulative side, he tends to overcome most obstacles in his way. He tends to strike out on his own while in battle, as he is defiant to the point of refusing to apoint a knight. It is mentioned multiple times that he made Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, look like an amatuer during a sparring session. Trivia *Kaizaren is essentially a version of Rai from Code Geass: Lost Colors. He looks exactly like him and even possesses a similar geass. *Kaizaren is the only geass user to possess a "Multi-geass.", though it is later revealed his mother also possessed a Multi-geass. Category:Original Characters